1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates generally to directed inventory systems and more specifically to light directed inventory systems using wireless pick-to modules or wireless pick-from modules, or both.
2. Related Art
Traditional paper based order fulfillment systems involve using a printed xe2x80x9cpicking ticketxe2x80x9d having a number of line items arranged according to customer priority. In such a system, the order operator is required to read a line item from the picking ticket and go to the appropriate bin location. After verifying the proper bin location, the order operator reads from the paper picking ticket the quantity required for the line item and picks the required units from the bin. After which the operator must mark on the picking ticket the quantity picked for inventory purposes. Traditional paper-based systems, as described above, are prone to pick errors primarily created through the operator""s back-and-forth eye movement from paper to pick location. On orders with multiple line items, the quantity to pick can sometimes be confused with an adjacent order.
Light directed inventory systems are known in the art for improving the efficiency of inventory management procedures, such as order fulfillment. In a basic form, a light directed picking system replaces a paper picking system by directing an operator to an appropriate parts bin using computer-controlled sequenced lighting. For example, a visual indicator may light adjacent a bay, bin or carousel where items are to be picked. An operator locates the desired bay, bin or carousel by visually scanning the area for the signal lights. Some systems presently on the market additionally include an indicator on the bay, bin or carousel that visually indicates to the picker the number of items to be picked. Such systems have been physically wired over long distances from the bin location to a main computer control system for control of the light directed displays and for inventory control.
Other systems have utilized radio frequency (RF) to allow a wireless processor panel to communicate with a plurality of picking modules wired thereto, thus eliminating some wired connections. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,986 to Danielski is directed towards an RF light directed inventory system including a host computer, a host RF transmitter/receiver, at least one RF processor panel, and a plurality of light directed modules. In the Danielski patent, a plurality of light directed module addresses, item quantities and RF processor panel addresses are converted into a plurality of serial data packets and transmitted to one RF processor panel. The serial data packet is input by the RF processor panel and decoded into a plurality of light directed module addresses and item quantities. The item quantities will be displayed on each light directed module. U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,986 to Danielski is incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for a system that improves the accuracy and efficiency of directed inventory systems by utilizing individual wireless xe2x80x9cpick-toxe2x80x9d modules to better direct an order operator to a picking location. Further, there is a need to reduce operator errors once the operator has arrived at a picking location.
There is also a need for a system that more advantageously improves directed inventory systems by reducing the number of wired connections thereby having, among other advantages, improved flexibility of potential configurations, reduced installation and maintenance costs, and reduced problems associated with wired communication circuitry such as voltage transients and ground-loop currents.
These needs and others are satisfied by Applicant""s present inventions described herebelow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a directed inventory system comprising a computer, a communicator that communicates with the computer and which directly communicates with one or more individually addressable wireless modules.
The inventory system of the present invention can include wireless pick-to modules, wired or wireless pick-from modules, or any combination thereof. In some forms of the invention, the modules can include light indicators or display panels that display servicing information transmitted from the computer. If desired, in some forms of the invention, the modules can also include buttons for acquiring servicing status information which is transmitted to the computer.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description.